


Snack Break

by Vermillions



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, guess who's totally stoked for her otp to appear onscreen again???, hint: it's me - Freeform, mild friendly fluff following that dumb M&Ms commercial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermillions/pseuds/Vermillions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post "X-Men Apocalypse". Ororo and Kurt like to spend time together doing average friendly activities, like running relays, going to the mall, playing cards, and bonding over pilfered snacks. (Written as a follow up to that M&Ms tv promo that was so goofy).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snack Break

**Author's Note:**

> These XMCU commercials are getting way out of hand. But it's a good kind of out-of-hand: that M&M spot marks the first official time that Ororo and Kurt have been on screen together since X2. And I'm slightly emotional about it. So have some fluff about my good ol' OTP, long may they reign.
> 
> Post: X-Men Apocalypse  
> Ages: between sixteen and eighteen

Kurt sat at the kitchen table, thumbing idly through a magazine.

Well, he sat _on_ the table.

The gangly teen licked his right thumb and flipped through the tabloid until he caught sight of an ad for a cheap home hair-bleaching kit, "bottle-blonde, just $5.99!" 

He snorted quietly and flicked his long, dark bangs out of his eyes reflexively. He liked his dark hair. He hesitated to think what he would look like with somewhat lighter hair. Even brown seemed a shocking thought to him. As he turned the page, a second student came into the kitchen.

 

"What are you thinking about over there on your perch?" Ororo piped up as she entered the room, eyeing Kurt's cross-legged position atop the round breakfast table, magazines strewn all around him.

Kurt smiled, "just wondering how awful I'd look with your hair."

Ororo laughed. "I think it could be a good look, " she said, "and you'd have to keep those blue streaks, of course."

"Ja, of course," said Kurt, scooting off of the table. He felt rather foolish as he straightened up the magazines and put the whole stack back, neatly, in the small shelf by the door.

"Have you finished the English homework yet?" Kurt said after a while.

Ororo let out a strangled huff as she wrenched open the door to the yellowing refrigerator. "No, have you?"

Kurt shook his head, "No. And don't bother," he nodded to the fridge, "there's nothing left. I think Jubilee raided it after science class let out."

Ororo shut the door but remained in front of the fridge. To Kurt, she still had an edge of wildness about her: some kind of sharp sheen that clung to her, as though she were a knife that might whip around and cut you at any minute. 

"I want something... sugary." Ororo said at last.

Kurt jumped a little, startled. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, you ate the last of my M&Ms yesterday, so... I don't have anything else."

Ororo smiled. "I'll have to pay you back."

Kurt shook his head. "Nein, it's fine, you–"

Ororo snapped her fingers and her face lit up with a thought. "Ah!"

"What? What did I say?" asked Kurt. 

Ororo looked at him warmly. Such an interesting boy: one minute he was foolhardy and confident, the next he was shaky and unsure. 

"I know who has a stash of malt balls under his bed that he _specifically_ told everyone not to touch..." She said with a smirk.

"Scott," said Kurt, catching on. He had seen the massive bag of chocolates that very morning, before danger room practice, as he stood in the door frame while Scott put on his shoes and griped to Kurt about how "hard to read" Jean was. 

"So," said Kurt, "we're going to take them, is that it?"

"You're catching on," said Ororo. "We don't have to take all of them, just a few handfuls, don't you think?"

"Stealing chocolate is a big step down from stealing wallets," Kurt said, chuckling. Then he froze.

Maybe it was too soon to joke so lightly. He felt like such an _ass_. He and Ororo had just been starting to get along over the past few weeks, and now what? He'd probably ruined everything.

But Ororo nodded after a moment, a wry smile on her face. "A little different from robbing people with those overpriced circus tickets, yes?" 

Kurt felt a grin warming his face and he blushed a little, hair falling over his eyes as he looked down sheepishly.

 

"So," said Ororo after a moment, clapping her hands together, "We need to go... case the joint." she winked. 

Kurt straightened up, looking smug, his tail swishing about eagerly behind him. He adjsuted the lapels of his jacket with mock pomp. Ororo chuckled. 

"We don't have to case anything," said Kurt, "Scott is out on the basketball court as we speak."

Ororo extended her arm. "Herr Teleporter, shall we go?"

Kurt hooked his arm through hers and placed his opposite hand on her forearm gingerly. With a nod he said, "We shall. Shall I... count to three?"

Ororo shook her head, eyes glimmering. "Where is the fun in that?"

Kurt's heart was suddenly pounding in his chest. He swallowed and looked away from her. He took a breath and...

 

BAMF!

 

The two of them snapped into place, in a cloud of blackish brimstone, inside the small room that Scott Summers and Sam Guthrie shared. Kurt could see the chocolate beneath the bed. But there were also two pairs of legs dangling _off_ of the bed...

Ororo and Kurt were not alone.

The two of them stared into the red faces of a horrified Scott and an angry Jean, mid-kiss. For a moment, no one moved. Then there was chaos.

Jean practically shoved Scott away from her. Scott began yelling at Kurt. Kurt backed towards the closet. And Ororo....

Ororo reached under the bed, snagged the bag of malted milk balls, and grabbed Kurt's arm, chocolates the size of marbles spilling from the opening at the top of the bag and bouncing across the grey carpeted floor. Scott reached out to grab at Kurt. 

"Go!" shouted Ororo, and they were gone.

 

BAMF!

 

The main stairwell. Hank McCoy staring up at them from the foyer. More milk-balls bouncing onto the floor and down the stairs. 

" _You_ said he was on the basketball court!" Ororo snapped.

"He _was_!" Kurt yelped.

 

BAMF!

 

The lawn beside the front drive. Kurt looking disgusted. 

"He must be so... sweaty..." Kurt said, shuddering at the thought of a clammy, smelly makeout session.

"Keep going!" said Ororo. 

The sound of skittering gravel resounded behind them. Scott, in full sprint, was emerging from the front door, carrying what looked to be an oversized green water balloon. 

Kurt's eyes widened.

"That's a-!"

 

BAMF!

 

"-stink bomb! We made them in the science lab last week, and-!"

"Hold on!" Ororo barked, moving behind Kurt and tucking her arms under his shoulders. Scott seemed to still be out of throwing range. But not for very long....

Kurt didn't know what to hold onto. There wasn't anything to grab. A breeze rustled the cuffs of his pants, and then all at once it was as though he was being launched up into the air on the Munich Circus's biggest trampoline, but instead of falling, he just kept moving upwards, the air whipping and howling around him. The grounds got smaller and smaller, and soon they were drifting away behind him like a small green diorama.

"Are you okay?" Ororo's voice was in his ear. It was as though she didn't even need to speak over the wind, her voice was part of it.

"Holy shit!" Kurt responded, grinning into the gusts that beat upon his cheeks. Ororo began to laugh, a deep laugh that shook her whole frame, but Kurt knew she wouldn't let him drop. 

 

They were both still laughing when they landed on the pavement at the end of Graymalkin lane, and nothing seemed to cease their giggles. Ororo held the bag of chocolate aloft, more than half of its contents spread all over Westminster like tiny chocolate grenades, and what was left had melted into a solid chocolatey chunk at the bottom of the bag, after long exposure to Ororo's warm hand and Kurt's warm chest. The pair of them sat in the grass, feet poking out over the warm asphalt, and scooped the gooey mixture out with their fingers. They giggled as they ate, admiring each other's chocolate moustaches.

When the goo was all but cleaned out of the sticky bag, they sat in silence for a minute. 

"I'm thirsty," Ororo said at length. 

Kurt nodded, "Me too."

Ororo watched him as he rubbed at the corners of his blue lips, looking for stray smears of chocolate. The afternoon sun behind him seemed to match his eyes. Like light in a jar of honey, she thought. Kurt looked over at her.

"Is my face good?" He asked, pointing to his mouth, wondering if he'd gotten all the chocolate off his lips. 

Ororo's face felt a little pink, though she knew what he meant. "Your face is fine," she said, feeling compelled suddenly to adjust a strand of her hair that was hanging in front of her face. She stood and offered Kurt her hand.

"Come on. I will buy you a cola at the Seven Eleven. To make up for the M&Ms." She said.

Kurt took her hand and she pulled him up. He dusted himself off. "And to make up for the major trouble we're going to be in." He said. But just thinking about it, he started to laugh as they made their way along the road. It put a skip in his step.

"You look like you're in the Wizard of Oz," Ororo remarked, shaking her head.

"You've seen that one?" Kurt said, turning back to look at her. 

"Everyone's seen that one," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Are you the Cowardly Lion, then?" she asked, "shall I hold your tail up?"

It was Kurt's turn to extend his arm. "What does that make you then? Dorothy? The Scarecrow?"

"I'm Toto. He's the smart one," she replied, taking his arm, his tail drooping lazily over her elbow like a vine. 

 

Kurt laughed, and they started off, skipping down the lane in the afternoon sun, giggling all the way. It was the first time in ages that either one of them had done anything so ridiculous, so silly, for no purpose at all. The first time in ages that, for a short while, they were both just kids having fun. 

It took them twice as long to get to the Seven Eleven as usual, skipping all the way, but neither of them complained. And they both swore– sitting on the curb in the shadow of a maroon minivan, as the sun went down– that the sodas in their hands were the best they'd ever tasted.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all! Had to get it out of my system. I'm sure there will be more post-Apocalypse XMCU fics to come, because I am so ecstatic to have Kuroro on the big screen again.


End file.
